


Lights

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Series: Holiday Stories [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Lights, Coffee, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Loki invites you to a walk in Central Park to look at the lights, will more develop in your relationship?
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Holiday Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561903
Kudos: 29





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is past Christmas but oh well.

You were awoken by a knock at your door. It was a week until Christmas and you were not in a particular jolly mood. You had just finished a long and exhausting mission and all you wanted to do was sleep for the next millennium. 

You looked at the clock and if flashed a red eight o’clock. Running your fingers through your hair you sighed getting up to open the door, praying that it wasn’t Stark with another mission. To your shock it wasn’t Stark, instead it was Loki.

“Hello Loki, what brings you to my side of the tower.?”

“I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me?” Loki asked, looking nervous and dare you say, hopeful?

You couldn’t say no to him, you had developed the largest crush on the youngest god.

“Uh, yeah, sure, just give me a minute to get dressed. I may need to make a cup of coffee or something before we leave.”

“Please take your time and we can stop by one of your earthly coffee venders,” Loki insisted with a smile. “I will be down stairs meet me there when you are ready.” Loki walked away.

You hurried to get dressed but also took your time applying a few things of make-up, just enough to cover any blemishes and make your eyes stand out. You put on your favorite pair of jeans and a nice long-sleeved shirt. You looked at your reflection and you were pleased with your appearance so you slipped on some boots and grabbed your winter coat along with a scarf and hat, not realizing you had forgotten a pair of gloves. 

You took the elevator down and you saw Loki looking through the window watching the snow fall outside. You didn’t want to interrupt his peace but also didn’t want him to think you had forgotten about him. 

“Sorry for making you wait.”

“My dear, for you the wait is worth it,” he gave a smile.

You felt your cheeks burn in embarrassment. “So where are we going?”

“Natasha told me about the lights in Central Park are just lovely and I thought it would be nice to see them with you.”

“You want to see them…with me?” You asked dumbfounded. 

“Of course, I want to see them with you, there is no one else that I would rather see them with, but first let us get you your coffee.”

Loki and you walked a few blocks before finding a decent coffee shop that wasn’t a Starbucks. You ordered your regular and Loki something you figured he’d like. Loki had a sweet tooth so you picked out something sweet and sugary, that would satisfy him. You had dug through your purse to grab your wallet to pay but before you could Loki had swiped a credit card. 

“Where in the world did you get a credit card?”

Loki gave a smirk, “I stole if from Stark, of course.”

You laughed, “Of course.”

You left, the hot coffee cup warming your freezing hands. You cursed at yourself for forgetting gloves. 

The two of you walked and talked, you told him what it was like growing up in a rural town and he told you about the shenanigans he and Thor had gotten up to back on Asgard. 

“Do you miss it?”

Loki looked at you a gave it some thought, “Sometimes.”

Loki didn’t elaborate and you didn’t feel the need to pry any further. 

Soon enough the coffee was gone and you were starting to feel the cold seeping through your clothes, your hands going numb. 

You shivered and it did not go unnoticed by Loki. “Are you cold?” He seemed concerned. 

“How are you not cold?!” You asked in shock pointing to the fact that he wasn’t wearing much of a coat and he didn’t have a hat or a pair of gloves. 

“Frost giant,” he answered with a shrug. 

“Lucky,” you grumbled with a mild bit of annoyance. 

Loki reached down and took your hands in his, bringing them up to his lips he blew warmth causing you to gasp in surprise. 

Loki frowned, “I am sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” you stumbled on your words.

He smiled, and you thought he would still pull away but instead leaned down and captured you lips. When he did pull away, he gave you a hopeful look, “I hope that was fine as well?” 

Your brain could not seem to form a response so instead you pulled him back down as you leaned up bringing him in for another kiss. Once you pulled away for air you answered his question. “That was more than fine.”

Loki gave a wide smile, “Well we should head back. I do not want my favorite mortal turning into an icicle.” 

“I’m your favorite?” You teased. 

Loki rolled his eyes but gripped your hand leading the way back to the tower completely forgetting to properly look at the lights. You decided that this was going to be a most wonderful Christmas.


End file.
